


October 3: Knifeplay

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Series: Sir and Sweetheart [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Blood, No Beta, mike's a heroic dumbass, wee dye lick man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 3: Knifeplay

Rafael checks the sharpness of the blade out of habit. It's as perfectly honed as expected, glinting beautifully in the glow of the bedside lamp. When he turns it back and forth so it gleams in the light, he sees Mike's breathing stutter. "I shouldn't let you have this tonight," he says quietly.

"I know," Mike answers. His voice is hoarse. There are bruises starting to stand out on his neck. He has scratches on his upper chest and a bandage on his shoulder where a paring knife made just enough contact to require a bit of cleaning. 

Rafael walks over to the bed and presses the blade of the knife flat to the inside of Mike's knee. Mike lets his leg drop open. Rafael presses the flat of the blade to his other knee, and Mike repeats his movement. "But I am going to let you have this," Rafael says as he slowly drags the tip of the knife up the inside of Mike's thigh. It leaves a tiny, pink line, like Rafael's dug in extra hard with his fingernails. "Do you know why I'm going to let you have this?" He switches the knife to his other hand and leaves a pink line down the front of Mike's other thigh. 

"Because you love me," Mike says, more breath than sound.

"Because I love you," Rafael agrees, giving him a smile. He turns the blade over in his hands, watching the way Mike tracks its movement. "Because I promised I'd always let you have what you want."

"Yes," Mike says.

"Even if you do something stupid," Rafael finishes. He reaches up and presses his palm just under the bandage on Mike's shoulder, where it won't hurt to apply pressure. "You ran in alone."

Rafael watches Mike fight the urge to argue. He'd heard a yell, then a crash. They'd been concerned a child might be in danger beyond the door. He was first up the stairs and just did what he was trained to do. Kicked in the door and ran in, announcing himself as NYPD. How was he supposed to know there were people lying in wait? A man even larger than Mike himself to choke him. A woman with a paring knife who cut his shirt to ribbons before actually making contact.

"I ran in alone," Mike says quietly.

Rafael slides the blade down Mike's forearm, blade backwards so he doesn't cut through his arm hair and leave an odd design. He flips the knife blade out to oh-so-carefully trace it over the back of Mike's hand. "And you were injured."

"And I was injured," Mike says. He shivers when Rafael takes his hand from his shoulder so he can press his thumb against the old bullet scar on the other. He mewls when Rafael drags his hand down and presses his thumb to the slightly newer scar, the one on his abdomen that almost got Mike killed. 

"What should you have done?" Rafael asks, bringing the knife to trace the edges of the bullet scar on Mike's abdomen.

"Waited," Mike answers.

Rafael presses lightly, making a perfect, pink circle in the middle of Mike's scar. "But you didn't."

"I'm sorry," Mike says.

Rafafel makes a series of short, tiny, pink lines just below Mike's scar. "I know you are." When he's done, his initials stand out. RB. He leans down and kisses them. They won't stay any longer than the other lines he's making, but that's not the point. It's not about the permanent reminder. It's about giving Mike a sense of danger and adrenaline that only leads to good things. It's about making sure Mike has a way to process when he's been hurt that allows him to accept he's human and fallible and breakable but not weak. 

Oh, never weak.

Rafael holds the knife out of the way as he straddles Mike's thighs and leans over him. "Show me your neck," he says.

Mike tilts his chin up, exposing his whole neck. Rafael feels his bruises carefully, cataloguing which ones will likely be worse later based on how warm they are. He presses the point of the knife just under Mike's chin, on the bone half an inch from the much more vulnerable soft section behind it. He brings up a tiny bead of blood, then takes the knife away. If anyone notices the mark, they'll think it's part of his injuries, but Mike will know differently, and so will Rafael.

Rafael presses a few more drops of blood from Mike's neck, doing so by just piercing the skin on the hottest bruises. They'll grow darker overnight, and Rafael's handiwork won't even be noticed. 

"I will always take care of you," Rafael says in Mike's ear, the knife flat against Mike's chest, Rafael's hand on it to make sure it can't hurt him. "I will always give you what you want. But you have to come home to me."

"I'll always come home to you," Mike replies, and the promise in his voice makes Rafael shake. He sits up and writes his initials in pink lines again, this time directly on Mike's heart. He flicks his wrist with an expert twist and makes a tiny incision that'll take at least two days to heal but won't actually hurt Mike once it's scabbed over in a few minutes. 

Rafael will clean it with alcohol, then apply healing lotion and a bandage. Mike will kiss him in thanks and promise to do his best, and Rafael will get them both back to bed, falling asleep with his face pressed into Mike's collarbone, one ghosting kiss on the bandage over his heart to say his goodnight. 

"I love you," Mike says as Rafael places the knife on the bedside table in preparation to get up.

Rafael leans in and kisses Mike slowly and softly, making as many promises with the kiss as he's just made with his words. "I love you, too," he says into Mike's mouth, and he's thankful that Mike made it through once again. All in one piece and glad to have Rafael to help him heal.

**Author's Note:**

> And, first knifeplay fic I've ever written.


End file.
